Lumberjacking
Back to Harvesting Lumberjacking The Lumberjack is a harvesting profession that specializes in gathering wood from various sources throughout the world. Resource nodes for the lumberjack can vary from Weakened Pine Trees to various roots found in caves. However, nothing is more exciting for a lumberjack than being able kill a large creature like a Treant and then harvesting it for wood. Choosing the Lumberjack skill is most useful to the Carpenter or Mineralogist. The Carpenter will get the most use out of this skill as the primary resource they use is wood. The Mineralogist primarily works with stone, so it is recommended that Lumberjacking be chosen as a secondary skill. The Axe The primary tool for a Lumberjack is the Axe. The primary tool used by the Lumberjack is the Axe. If you did not receive your first axe after completing the introductory harvesting quest, you can purchase it from the Harvesting Supply Vendors for no cost. These vendors are located in almost every starting area and in every major city. If you are having trouble locating this vendor, try asking a guard for directions. As you gain skill in your harvesting, you should start looking for new Axes from either Supply Vendors or other players that are able to craft harvesting tools. The Blacksmith is the only crafting profession that can create and upgrade harvesting tools. Upgraded harvesting tools offer many bonuses such as an increase to your base skill or an increase in the amount of resources you can harvest. Logs and Timbers Resources come in two types for the Lumberjack: Logs and Timbers. Logs are small pieces of wood that are not a craftable resource. A Timber is a craftable resource commonly used by the Carpenter or Mineralogist to make various items such as Staves, Boats or Houses. You can combine the Logs into Timbers by right clicking a stack of 20 Logs or more. A window will appear giving you the breakdown of the number of Timbers you will receive back, as well as the number of Logs left over. Clicking Convert will accept the process and change the wood to Timbers. Resources are not only broken down by Tier, but also by rarity. For some Tiers you can find Rare versions and also Ultra-Rare versions. These tend to be useful for crafters performing upgrades or crafting special items. You can find these rares in two ways: Finding a resource node with the applicable name, such as Arid Palm Tree. Receiving one by chance when harvesting a regular node. You have a greater chance of receiving a rare resource from a regular resource node if you are participating in a Group Harvest. Resource Table Know Your Trees If you are going to become a successful Lumberjack, you have to learn the different types of trees and wood that can be found. The trick to knowing what Tier of resources the trees are going to provide is in the first word of the name of the tree. For example: A Weakened Pine Tree will most likely provide you with Tier 1 or Weakened Logs and Timbers. The designating names are listed in the resource table above. Once you understand this part of the naming process, you will be able to easily discern from a distance if a tree is too difficult for you to harvest. This becomes more important as you gain skill and have to adventure into more difficult areas to harvest new trees. Harvesting Spots Category:Harvesting